


I Would Notice, Eddie

by jennahowes11



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Trauma, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Song fic, kinda unresolved conflict but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennahowes11/pseuds/jennahowes11
Summary: Three years after The Losers kill Pennywise, Eddie is having a hard time trying to get the dancing clown out of his head. Someone comes along to give him the comfort he needs.A fic based off the song Comfort Crowd by Conan Gray
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Would Notice, Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to get back into writing, so this is a little something I wrote based off of the song "Comfort Crowd" by Conan Gray. If you haven't listened to it, please do, it's amazing! Most of his songs are! I love these dweebs and I hope you like this!
> 
> Enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated!

Eddie lay face down on his bed. The late-night summer heat wafted through his window, making his head feel foggy. He was supposed to have met the losers almost an hour ago, but instead of risking sneaking out and getting screamed at by his obese, overprotective mother, he stayed home. 

Besides, as of lately he had been feeling extremely not himself. It had been over three years since his little group had killed that ratchet clown and for a while, he had been okay. Not really letting himself get too distracted by the summer's inconvenience, paying more attention to his academics and budding sexuality. Along with that, his ever-living crush on his best friend. Sure, it was stupid to have a crush on Richie Tozier, and although both of the two had come out to each other and the losers, Eddie as gay and Richie as bisexual, Eddie knew his friend would never, and could never feel the same way.

But now almost three years later on the dot, Eddie had found himself reliving the hellish nightmare each day and night. Unable to get Pennywise’s face out of his head, he screamed into his pillow, forever grateful his mother had gone to the pharmacy to pick up some more of his meds. After all these years she still was convinced he was sick. He had played her game but flushed the pills each night after he was sure she was asleep. The one thing he never had let go of however was his inhaler. He continued to cling on to that thing as if he would die without it. 

By the time he was all screamed out, his body ached of exhaustion, between his mind constantly racing and air being forcefully pulled from his lungs he decided all he wanted was sleep. As he finally began to drift off, a light knock sent him out of his daze and made him jump in fear. 

He slowly rolled onto his back and straightened to a sitting position. He grabbed his inhaler, staring at the clock, realizing he hadn’t just dozed off, he had actually fallen asleep for a few hours. 

He quickly shoved the inhaler to his lips and pressed the button, letting a horrible taste coat his mouth entirely, as another soft knock called from his window. Now that he wasn’t half asleep, Eddie realized a killer clown that eats children wouldn’t have the courtesy to politely knock on the window, meaning it had to be one of the losers. 

He finally stepped off of the bed, the cold hardwood on his feet forcing a chill to run through him. He walked over to the window and opened it, unsurprisingly finding Richie Tozier himself staring back at him. 

“Heya Eds.” Richie smiled, a glimmer of concern hiding in his eyes. Eddie hadn’t told any of the losers he wouldn’t be joining them in the night's adventure, but he hadn’t expected any of them to show up to his house, especially at this hour. 

“Don’t call me Eds.” Eddie replied instantly, not even having to think of the response. “You know I hate it Rich.” He moved slightly out of the way so Richie could easily slide into his room. This wasn’t the first time Richie had shown up in the middle of the night and Eddie was sure it wouldn’t be the last. 

“Where were you tonight?” Richie asked as he closed the window behind him, skipping their usual banter. 

Eddie slowly slid onto his bed, waiting patiently for Richie to join him. “Just didn’t feel like going out I guess.” He shrugged, hoping Richie couldn’t tell he was lying through his teeth.

“So I’m guessing you heard?” Richie replied solemnly, laying down on Eddie’s bed. 

“Heard what?” Eddie asked, staring down at him, concern instantly etching its way into his features.

“Me and your Mom.” Richie snorted while rolling onto his side. “We’ve been going at it like animals all night.”

“You're such an asshole Richie.” Eddie spoke loudly, but not loud enough where he knew his mom would awaken and come to find the two boys. “Get the fuck out.” He spat, getting to his feet and reopening the window.

Richie sat up, worry rejoining his eyes. “Hey.” He said quietly, standing up and walking towards the shorter boy. “Eds, what's the matter?” He cautiously placed his hands on Eddie’s shoulders, as if he were afraid he would scare the boy away. “I know you don’t like my jokes but - you’ve never reacted like that.”

“Nothing Rich, I’m fine.” He answered immediately, all his fight leaving his body and exhaustion falling back over him. Shaking the taller’s hands off of his shoulders, he walked back to the bed. 

Richie followed suit, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder once more, this time not letting go when Eddie tried to shake him off. “Talk to me.” He said so softly, he was unsure if Eddie had even heard him. The only indication Eddie had given was that his breathing began to become short and unsteady. He dropped his face into Richie’s lap and Richie’s hand came to Eddie’s head right away. Slowly he set a small rhythm, running his hand through Eddie's hair in attempts of comfort, as his friend began to quietly sob.

“I’m fine, really.” The shorter boy got out between sobs.

“You said that already.” Richie sighed. “You need your inhaler?” He asked when he noticed Eddie’s breaths becoming a little too short for comfort. He reached around his side to find the inhaler Eddie had left just minutes earlier. He pushed the small red object to Eddie’s mouth, and shoved the button down as best as he could. “Breath, baby.” He said gently, not evening giving a second thought to the term of endearment. 

As Eddie began to calm down, Richie slowly rubbed his back in a back and forth motion and continued to whisper sweet things in Eddie’s ear. He wanted to let Eddie know Richie was there and wasn’t leaving anytime soon. 

After a few beats of silence, Eddie was the first to speak. “The anniversary is coming up.” His voice gruff from crying. Richie gave a grunt of acknowledgment, only slowing his movements down for a moment. “I see him all the time. Like he’s still around. Like he’s coming for me and no one will even know I’m gone.”

“But you know he’s no-”

“I know.” Eddie interrupted sharply. “But I just can’t-” He didn’t bother to continue his sentence. He just lay there and hoped, prayed Richie would understand what he was trying to say. “Can you just, just stay tonight. Stay here with me. I don’t care what we do, just stay?” He rambled sitting up to look Richie in the eyes. “I just need someone around. I need you around.” He mumbled. 

“Of course I’ll stay Eds.” He agreed. 

“I’m sorry for crying through your shirt.” He apologized quietly, eyes no longer meeting Richie’s. “It’s all wet now.” His hand slowly coming to feel the moist fabric.

Richie smiled. “What if I like my shirt soggy?” 

“You’re so weird.” Eddie scoffed, but smiled, grateful for the break in tension.

“Only for you babe.” Richie retorted, a blush falling over the brunette’s cheeks. 

They settled into a comfortable silence. Eddie stared at his hands, as Richie watched him. “Your staring.”

“Just enjoying the view.” Richie grinned. “Here, come here.” He grabbed Eddie’s hand lightly, in case the smaller didn’t want to be guided. “I’m tired as fuck.” He laid his head on Eddie’s pillow, leaving room. Eddie looked at him questionably. All of the sleepovers they had had in the past, Richie had slept on the floor or vice versa. They had never shared a bed and they sure had never cuddled, which seemed to be what Richie was trying to do. “C’mere Eds.” Richie sighed, reaching for his friend's arm. “Don’t you trust me?” 

“Course I trust you ‘Chee.” Eddie breathed, leaning into his arms, his head finding Richie's chest, his hand beginning to draw patterns on Richie’s stomach.

Richie hummed contently, his hand once again finding Eddie’s hair. “I would notice.” Richie finally said after tranquility had overcome the room. Eddie stiffened. “I would notice if you disappeared Eddie. Hell, tonight all I could think about was where you were.” He laughed dryly, no humor behind it. “You mean the world to me, Eddie.” He proclaimed, his movements following suit. “And I understand if you don’t feel the same, but if anything happened to you, I think I would die. I just need you to know that.”

Eddie sat up, his back facing Richie. His mouth felt dry like he hadn’t felt the cool splash of water hit his tongue in days. “I get it if you want me to leave.” Richie’s soft, solemn voice forced Eddie out of his thoughts, jumping slightly. He forcefully whipped around and placed a kiss on Richie’s lips quickly. Immediately retreating, awaiting Richie’s reaction. 

Richie stared, wide-eyed at Eddie, a slow smile forming on his lips-before he placed a hand on Eddie’s neck and pulled him back in for another soft kiss. Neither of them rushing around, no hunger or fierceness behind it. Just two boys realizing they both had nothing to worry about at all. 

When the pair pulled away, Eddie smiled, understanding now Richie would always be there to comfort him no matter what.

“You’re cute when you blush Eds. You know just how to get me all riled up.”

Shoving Richie down, Eddie didn’t bother coming up with a witty response, knowing he could now shut Richie up using his mouth a little differently.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super happy with the ending, but oh well. :)
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
